


Norway's hottest bartender

by evak1isak



Series: The Bartender Series [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Domestic Fluff, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Falling In Love, Fluff, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Partial Nudity, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: After meeting Isak, a bartender, in a gay club, Even is invited to go to his flat.





	Norway's hottest bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Many people liked the first part of this story "Bartender" and asked if I could write a second one, so here it is :) Hope you enjoy it, and thank you for the amazing feedback for the first part

Even was in the kitchen, waiting for Isak while the other boy showered. It had been a long shift for bartender, and he needed to get rid of all the sweat. But Even was eager for him to come, he wanted to kiss those pouty lips all night long, he wanted to talk with Isak and get to know him better: what food he liked, what food he didn’t like, what he had for breakfast every morning, which books he liked, how did he like his coffee, which music did he listen to on the bus, and so on.

 

He was sitting on the kitchen’s counter, his long legs swinging slightly, when a guy entered the kitchen, smiling at him. “Halla,” the stranger said, giving him a knowing look.

 

“Hi. I’m Even,” the boy said, stretching his arm.

 

“Eskild, Isak’s flatmate.” He shook hands with Even and looked him up and down. “I see that Isak has a good taste. Do you want something? Coffee? Tea, perhaps?”

 

“Tea would be great, takk,” Even replied, and Eskild opened one of the cupboards to get two tea cups.

 

“Did you know that Isak once put some water in the _microwave_ to make some _tea_?! I honestly don’t know how he hasn’t starved yet.” Even laughed, Isak seemed the kind of boy who would that. He had also shown a lot of confidence at the club, but when they were alone he kept blushing every time Even complemented him. Oh, how he wanted to take care of Isak, he didn’t want the boy to starve.

 

“You seem a really nice guy, Even.”

 

“Well, I try to be, you know?” 

 

“I’m just saying that if you hurt Isak, you’ll have problems with me, okay? He’s like a younger brother for me, just don’t hurt him.” Eskild rose his eyebrows.

 

“I would never hurt Isak, I just met him and I feel like he just deserves the world.”

 

The water in the shower stopped running and Eskild stood up and grabbed his cup of tea, “I’ll leave you some privacy. Have fun!” he told Even, winking at him before he walked towards his bedroom.

 

Even’s jaw almost dropped when Isak entered in just a pair of white boxers with blue stripes. “Hei,” Isak said, placing himself between Even’s legs and placing his hands on Even’s thighs. He kissed the older boy, who was still hypnotized. “Have you met Eskild?” Isak asked, and Even replied by nodding, too busy _ogling_ at the bartender.

 

Isak saw Even’s cup of tea on the counter, “Did you know that I once microwaved water for tea?”

 

Even smiled at him, “Yeah, I’ve been told. Do you want some?”

 

Isak shook his head, “No, thanks. I prefer some hot chocolate. Could… could you make me a cup while I get dressed?”

 

Even gave him a chaste kiss, “You know, I’d rather have you in your underwear, but, anyways, go and get dressed.”

 

Isak smiled at him and went to his bedroom while Even rummaged through Isak’s cupboards, then preparing the hot chocolate. He then went to the room Isak had entered and knocked on the door, opening it afterwards.

 

Isak was sitting on his bed with a huge hoodie on and a blanket over his body. If there was a word that could describe the mood Isak was radiating, that was _coziness_.

 

“Here you have your chocolate,” Even said, handing Isak a mug. He sat next to the young boy as he drank, the chocolate leaving a brown mustache over Isak’s pouty lips.

 

Even pointed at his own lips, “You’ve got some… uh… chocolate on you.” Isak took his tongue out and licked, but there was still some chocolate left. Even, now sitting next to Isak, cupped his chin and kissed Isak, smiling in the kiss. He broke the kiss, Isak’s mouth finally clean. “Much better now.”

 

Isak blushed and looked down at the mug. “You seemed way more confident at the club,” Even said, giggling.

 

“It’s just that… you’re so hot, way hotter than me. At the club it’s just boys and that’s it.”

 

Even moved until he was between Isak’s legs, “Isak, you’re hot _and_ cute at the same time.” He kissed him, trying to tell him that he had to be confident about himself. He kissed him again, and again, and again, going for his nose, kissing Isak’s eyelids and temple, kissing his neck and back to his mouth again. Isak started kissing his neck as well, Even knew that he wanted to leave a hickey there. He didn’t care, though, wanted people to know that Isak had kissed him there, had _marked_ him.

 

They were cuddling now, Isak’s legs around Even’s waist. The wind was blowing outside, but inside the room the two boys felt _safe_. “You’ll be the death of me, Even Bech Næsheim,” Isak moaned, placing his arms around Even’s neck so that the boy kept kissing and biting his collarbone. Even, though, stopped, looking at Isak.

 

“How… how do you know my name?”

 

Isak looked at him and then at his lap. “I… uh… I have a lecture with Mikael, I’d seen you with him at university.”

 

Even smiled, “So you knew who I was when we were at the club?”

 

“Of course. But Mikael didn’t know I worked there, it was all a coincidence. Don’t think that he was trying to set us up or anything.”

 

“Well, I’m glad we went to that club, now my boyfriend is Norway’s hottest bartender.”

 

Isak chuckled and kissed Even’s left cheek, “So are we boyfriends now?”

 

“Of course we are! The kind of boyfriends everyone rolls their eyes at.”

 

Isak didn’t reply, though, he just smiled and kissed Even, his tongue entering the other boy’s mouth. He wanted to say everything with the kiss: that he was willing to do this, that he’d been infatuated with him since he first saw him with Mikael around campus, or that he wanted to get to know Even. Deep down, he knew that this relationship would be different. How? That was something he didn’t know, but he was excited to discover it with Even.


End file.
